Le jour J
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: Quinn a toujours redouté la graduation, qu'en est-il quelques secondes avant que son nom retentisse? LISEZ, MEILLEUR FICTION QUE LE RÉSUMÉ, Quinn!Centric


**Titre** : Le Jour J

**Auteur** : Katy Rivera

**Rating** : K

**Catégorie** : Friendship

**Persos/Couples** : Quinn Fabray Centric ! Avec mention de Quick, Fuinn, Fabrevans et une petite introduction de Fabart.

**Disclaimer** : "_Les personnages et leur storylines appartiennent aux incapables que sont Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck ainsi qu'à la FOX, blablabla..."_

**Notes **: Bons les amis, j'ai plus rien posté depuis 72 jours sur ... Manque d'inspiration pour Glee, peut-être, surtout depuis la saison 4 et ses ridicules storylines. Ryan nous avait dit que l'épisode 13 plairait au Brittanaholics, résultat on a eu le droit à une micro discussion et un tout petit bébé bisou sur les lèvres. Doooooonc je ne compte pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, et j'ai un petit peu laisser tomber Brittana (et Glee par la même occasion) pour me concentrer sur (... et non pas mes études ou ma vie sociale) une autre série que vous connaissez peut-être, **Pretty Little Liars**, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs. J'ai écrit beaucoup là-dessus, notamment plusieurs crossover car la série compte une lesbienne (Emily Fields, interprétée par la _supermegafoxyawesomehot_ Shay Mitchell) donc je vous laisse imaginer mes petits combos Santana/Emily. Je ne compte par contre pas les publier car le public francophone serait inexistant... BREF JE M'ÉGARE. Voilà un petit OS écrit durant un moment de grand ennui, c'est pas grand chose, 749 mots sur le sentiment de Quinn face à sa graduation, inspiré par l'épisode de Whitney Houston. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour J était donc arrivé.

Quinn l'avait tant redouté et tant attendu. Elle en avait eu peur et en avait eu hâte. Elle avait voulu le retarder et l'avancer.

_La graduation._

La première semaine de Freshman Year, elle était blonde, présidente du Club d'abstinence, capitaine des cheerleaders, pour faire comme sa soeur Frannie et rendre fiers ses parents et sortait avec Finn Hudson. La première semaine de Sophomore Year, elle était toujours blonde, toujours présidente du Club d'abstinence, toujours capitaine des cheerleaders après un combat avec Santana et sortait toujours avec Finn Hudson.

La première semaine de Junior Year, elle était toujours blonde, maman d'une petite Beth, toujours capitaine des cheerleaders après un combat avec Santana, membre du Glee Club et s'apprêtait à sortir avec Sam Evans. La première semaine de Senior Year, elle avait les cheveux roses, plus capitaine de rien du tout, avait rejoint les Skanks et était totalement célibataire.

_Elle ne voulait pas leur dire au revoir. _

Elle n'avait jamais remercié Mr Schue pour la confiance qu'il avait placé en elle, ses choix de chansons ringards, ses devoirs de la semaine ridicules, son addiction aux gilets, son soutien durant toutes ses épreuves de sa vie.

Elle avait été amoureuse de Puck, avait aimé ses blagues déplacées, sa fierté envers sa religion, la façon dont il avait agi en adulte après la naissance de Beth, ses chansons, les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble en Junior Year.

Elle avait aimé Sam, ses imitations nullissimes, son immense sourire, sa demande en mariage, leur amitié malgré leur rupture, sa gentillesse envers elle malgré toutes ses erreurs.

Elle s'était attachée à Finn, à la façon dont il l'aimait, sa fidélité, son leadership, le fait qu'il l'ait poussée à rejoindre le Glee Club, son sourire en coin.

Elle avait adoré Mike, ses pas de danse, son amour envers Tina, leur amitié restée secrète, leurs soirées de jeux vidéos interminables, son intelligence non courante.

Elle avait admiré Kurt, son courage, son humour grinçant, son ton pince-sans-rire, son goût pour la mode, sa voix hors du commun.

Elle avait apprecié Blaine, ses immenses sourires, ses solos, son engagement pour Kurt, sa gentillesse, son jeu dans West Side Story.

Elle avait rigolé avec Rory, son accent, son admiration envers Finn, son béguin pour Sugar, sa voix douce et grave, son incapacité à danser.

Elle avait compris Artie, son fauteuil roulant, ses cloques sur les mains, sa peine d'être rejeté, sa volonté de marcher, son pessimisme.

Elle avait craqué pour Joe, leur quelques baisers échangés, son dévouement envers Dieu, ses compliments, sa façon de la faire se sentir bien, sa présence aux séances de kiné.

Elle avait été jalouse de Rachel, de sa voix, son assurance, son avenir prestigieux, l'amour que Finn lui portait, son talent.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié Tina, sa personnalité etonnante, son bégayement, ses mèches bleues, son amour pour Lady GaGa, son addiction à Angry Birds.

Elle avait détesté mais adoré Santana, son entêtement, sa façon d'être fière d'elle, leur combats sanginolants, sa fausse poitrine, ses insultes permanentes.

Elle avait été étonnée par Sugar, sa richesse, son extravagance, ses accoutrements étranges, sa voix horribles, son Asperger auto-diagnostiqué.

Elle avait rit grâce à Brittany, ses révélations, ses danses folles, ses licornes, son obsession pour Britney Spears, son talkshow Fondue For Two.

Elle avait été sauvée par Mercedes, son high-five, sa famille accueillante, ses sons Funk, son look intéressant, son amour pour Whitney Houston et Beyonce.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter le Glee Club, ses chansons retentissantes, sa famille durant trois ans, ceux qui l'ont pleinement acceptée telle qu'elle était, ceux qui l'ont soutenue durant sa grossesse, ceux qui ont fait d'elle une fille différente.

_Elle était terrifiée._

Elle ne voulait pas partir loin de Lima, elle ne voulait pas laisser McKinley, elle ne voulait pas affronter la vraie vie. Elle avait peur, peur de New Haven, peur de Yale, peur des mauvaises experiences. Elle ne voulait pas dire au revoir à sa mère, perdre la chose qui se passait entre elle et Joe, effacer son amitié récente avec Rachel. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner la salle de chant, l'auditorium, le stade de foot. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Elle vit Mike sortir, appelé par le principal et eut comme le préssentiment qu'elle serait la suivante. Elle respira profondément, s'étira élégamment et fit craquer sa nuque. Son coeur s'arrêta durant quelques secondes et sa nouvelle vie commença au moment où elle entendit la voix épicée du principal Figgings au micro prononcer:

"_Quinn Fabray_."

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)


End file.
